


Secret Santa

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Crush, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not Beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd.

Johnny makes a honeyed smile when he passes before Reed. The scientist glances at him for a moment and gets his attention back to his toasts. Sue makes a disapproval look and Ben tries not to laugh.   
He takes cereals and sits beside his sister. She rolls her eyes and sips her coffee. 

\- Where did you get those? Asks Ben, snorting.

\- Mmmmh? Oh, Bobby let me borrow them. Aren’t they pretty, and prefect for me…? Says Johnny.

\- I admit they perfectly confirm your lack of fashion. Respond Susan smirking. 

\- But they do confirm my perfect body. Retort the flaming blond. 

Ben laughs and hides behind his newspaper. Johnny removes toast seeds from his recent borrowed, flashy, skin tight, leopard patterned boxer. Too bad Reed was concentrates on his twelve syllable words to notice all the details of the glorious piece of fabric covering barely what it should. 

Johnny eats his cereals with a toasts and takes his sister phone to text Peter (his being in his chamber, charging). 

\- Johnny you can’t hang out with Peter, we’re having a conference. Said Susan, her mouth full of food. 

The blond superstar lifts his eyes, and shrugs. 

\- Johnny. Said Sue in a disapproving tone. 

\- We had one last week. Answers the Human Torch. 

\- It’s important.

\- Last one too. Look, I’m not the one that answers the questions anyway, Okay. I’m going out with Pete, see you tonight. I’ll bring a fruit pie. 

To the mention of the fruit pie, the scientist look at Johnny and the shadow of a smile is on his lips. Johnny gets up and goes to his bedroom, smiling to Ben’s laugh. He puts his costume and brings a bag (resistant to fire) with civil clothes when he’s with Parker.   
He gets in SoHo, climbs the stairs and says hello to Mary-Jane bout to go for a film. 

\- Hey Peter, you have a soda? I’m thirsty. Says Johnny slouching on the couch. 

\- Don’t chill, we’re going out. Put your clothes, man. Said Spider-Man. 

\- Where are we going?

\- It’s Jessica’s birthday.

\- Jones or Drew? 

\- Drew. 

\- Nice. You have a gift?

\- Yeah, the whole last season of her favorite emission. Buy her a bottle of wine.

\- Okay. Still want my soda.

Spider-Man brings it to him and they begin to change. They get out and take the bus, and once they arrive in the heroine’s apartment, they drink and chat with the invitees.   
It’s a nice night between heroes, and no supervillain or battle has been brought up, only anecdotes of life and talk about cats and dogs. 

At the end of the night, Johnny and Peter go in a bar, not feeling to home yet. They play pool and chat over a good pumpkin beer. 

\- You wore what!? Exclaims Peter. 

\- His leopard boxer. Said Storm, wiggling his eyebrows. 

\- That ugly ass piece of atrocity! 

\- Hey, it’s not ugly, okay!

\- Yes it is! You are terrible, Johnny!

\- Doesn’t matter, Reed didn’t look at me. 

\- You’re exaggerating. 

\- He looked at me for a fraction of second, yeah. 

\- Well, that’s enough time for his retinas to burn. 

\- Shut up. 

Johnny sighs and gulps all his beers and takes another. 

\- Oh come on. You wore worst. Encourage Parker. 

\- That’s not the point. Sue gets all the attention over nothing and I get none… Sigh Johnny. 

\- Well, your sister is more serious than that. She’s the one that’s there to help him with projects and stuff while you come play video games at my home eating way too greasy pizzas. 

\- Yeah… But… 

\- She’s using her charms and she knows love take time with a dude like him. For you it’s just a competition of who can get in his pants the faster. And maybe he’s hetero sexual, that’s why!

\- Oh the fruit pie! 

\- Huh?

\- I promised a fruit pie to Reed! 

\- Oh you want to get to his heart with food? Oh yeah, in a couple of years, because of too much grease in his coronaries… 

\- Yeah, yeah, smart ass. You know a place still open? 

\- Yeah, let’s go, I have to get milk.

They get in the market and buy what they have to and they say goodbye. Once Johnny enters the Baxter building, everyone is asleep. He puts the fruit pie in the fridge. He knows it will be Richards that will see it first. 

The flaming blond goes to sleep and removes his pants. He goes ion the shower in boxer, his beautiful leopard boxer. He looks at his phone while walking, looking at his message, and he almost bump in Reed. 

\- Oh, sorry Reed. If you’re hungry, there’s fruit pie. Winks Johnny.

\- Oh, it’s kind of you. Respond Reed with a shy smile.

Johnny pushes his hips forward and sees the swift look from the scientist to his junk. Reed looks away and continues to the kitchen. Storm sighs softly and continues to the shower. He should get back to his room naked after.

\------------------------------------

\- What!!?!

\- Yes.

\- No!

\- Yes.

\- No way!

\- Yes. 

\- Noooooooooo-

\- Johnny, shut up. Yes. He’s coming to the Christmas party. Said Susan.

\- Yeeaaaaw… Exclaims Johnny.

\- Why are you sad? 

\- He’s a bit of a douche… 

\- … A bit yes, with you. I’ll tell him to put some filters. 

\- But what about Reed? Weren’t you in love with him too? That’s why I’m so surprise you told me that you and Namor were together.

\- No, he was of my taste, but Namor stole my heart. Reed’s all yours now. Come on. Do you have your gift for the secret Santa? 

\- Yeah, who do you have?

\- I have Miss Marvel. You? 

\- Vision. 

\- Vision?! What do you have for him? 

\- Free pass for two in the classiest restaurant of Brooklyn. He wanted something special with Wanda, and I got them with some contacts… 

\- Well, it’s kind of you. Let’s go we’ll be late.

The blond sibling begins to put their winter coat before heading at Stark tower. The Avengers just came back from a battle against Fing Fang Foo so Tony promised a flow of alcohol for all the night. 

They enter the building and give big hugs to their friends, telling Merry Christmas to everyone. Red Hood tries to ruin the night, but Miss Jessica Jones convinces him to stay and enjoy it with them.   
Namor and Susan stay close all the night, surprising lot heroes with their relationship (breaking the hearts of other) and coo like two happy martins for the rest of the night. 

Time for the gifts from the secret Santa, it’s the loud hilarity and the noisy outrage from the gift opening. Peter laughs his ass off over spider spray in his gift bag along some coupon for a book store. Johnny opens his and blushes before bursting in laugh. In his bag, there’s the same boxer than Bobby’s, but other colors; green fluo, crimson, plus two flashy orange speedos and a blue boxer with laces and sequins. It’s fancy lingerie, and Johnny looks at Bobby wiggling his eyebrows. Iceman looks at him weirdly and come over. 

\- Nah, bro, it’s not me. But they know you! Said Drake. 

\- I don’t, believe you! It’s so cool! They’re super soft! Really, thanks! Said Storm.

\- Dude, it’s not me. 

\- For real? 

\- Yeah. But hey, you like your gift, that’s the important! 

Johnny shrugs and grins over all the possible clothes to strut before his favorite scientist. 

\--------------------------

After being drunk and having all the criteria for a hangover, the Fantastic Four get back to the Baxter Building and crash in their beds. 

The day after, Johnny gets a boxer in his gift bag and puts the blue one. He wants to show the prettiest one. He goes in the kitchen, moving his hips and Ben face palm while laughing. 

\- Don’t tell me ya got that as a gift. Said Ben.

\- Hell yeah. Said Johnny, seductively posing. 

Susan laughs while eating cereal and spills some on the table. Reed’s not there yet. The flaming blond eats before heading out and going to stop some bandits, somewhere. He meets Luke Cage and Danny, he helps them and they eat lunch together. 

Johnny stops by the X-men to play video games with Bobby and he gets home quite late. Once he gets in his bedroom, he stripes down and listen to some reality show. He gets out to get some food and sees Reed eating the rest of the supper. 

\- Hey there. Said Johnny, smirking 

Reed stare for a long moment the hips of the flaming blond, to Johnny’s happiness, and continue to eat his chicken. Storm gets the cookies and the chips before heading to his chamber.   
After three episodes of his reality show and go to the bathroom, gets out and Reed is creepily leaning on the wall, in the shadow. 

\- Yo, Reed, what are you doing? Asks Johnny. 

\- I was waiting for you to get out. Answers Mister Fantastic. À

\- There’s another….

\- You, I was waiting you. 

\- Oh, why? 

\- I have to test a new bullet, I want to see if it’s totally fireproof. 

\- Fireproof bullet? What for? Oh, for people like me. 

\- Inter alia. 

Johnny shrugs and follows Richards. They get in the lab and Reed search in his equipment. Johnny sits on a chair and spreads his legs. Reed turns around and glances at the package. He smirks, and it gives goosebumps to the flaming blond. 

\- What, you like that? Asks Johnny. 

\- Yes. You put the prettiest one. I thought you were going to put the crimson first. Answers Reed. 

Johnny’s eyes widen. How come Reed knows the color of his lingerie? And did he just said yes to his question? He bites his lower lips and shift his hips. He looks in Reed’s eyes. 

\- Well, well, know a lot of thing, Mr. Scientist. Say the Human Torch in a seductive tone. 

Richards winks and takes a bullet in his hand, and screw something on it. The flaming blond gets up and comes to see the bullet nearer. There’s nothing special, apart the base covered in tiny screw. 

\- Want me to squeeze it in my hand? Asks Johnny, getting closer to the scientist. 

\- I had another idea. Says Mister Fantastic, closing the gap between them. 

Johnny blushes, their faces are one centimeter apart. 

\- R-Reed, do you have a crush? Teases Storm the best he could.

\- I have? Look at you. Teases Reed back. 

\- Don’t you love Suuuusan? Or you preferred the male counterpart since the beginning?

\- I loved you both. While she was my intellectual crush, you were calling, let’s say, my more… primal instinct. 

\- My, my, really? You were my secret Santa?

\- Yes, I thought the leopard one were quite appealing. 

\- You didn’t’ look at me at all! 

\- I didn’t want to have an erection, Johnny. 

Johnny dramatically puts his hands on his chest and makes an outraged face like a diva.

\- You should, I would have taken care of you. But what now? Said the Human Torch with a smug face. 

\- What about I get in your boxer first, and we talk the rest later. Proposes Richards.

\- Deal. 

Johnny grabs Richards’s jaw and presses his lips against him. He gives some swift kiss before opening slightly his mouth and letting the scientist slipping his tongue inside. He grabs the older man’s hairs, entwines his tongue with his. Mister Fantastic still have his costume and he begins to pull the top up. They break the kiss and the shirt is discarded on the floor. The flaming blond begins to suck on a nipple and nibbles it. He licks the pecs and kisses the neck. 

\- What the about the bullet? Whispers Johnny before nibbling the ear of the older man. 

\- Glad you asked. I know your temperature rises up normal when you are excited, so I made it special so you can uses it to his full potential. Respond Reed. 

\- Don’t you need a gun so it’s useful? I had a bullet wound once, not fun… 

\- Not that kind of bullet, Johnny. 

No? Oh. Naughty Reed.   
Richards places the bullet in the Human Torch’s hand. Johnny squeezes it in his palm before placing his lips on Reed’s. He slides his hands down the other torso and slides under the pants on the side of his hips. He pull them down slightly, revealing the base and a dust of pubic hair. Johnny glances down and instinctively licks his lips. He looks up to Reed’s eyes and kisses him again. The blond squeezes the bullet in his hand, he press the bottom and it vibrates quite strongly. He slides it down his boxer and he pushes it in once it reach his entrance. He pushes it deep and makes a soft moan when it vibrates against his prostate.   
Reed grins and kisses the young boy with fervor. Johnny feels his cock hardening quickly and he bites the scientist’s shoulder before dropping on his knees, pulling the blue stretchy pants with him.   
Storm groans, the new position makes the bullet pressing harder against his prostate. He takes the half-hard cock in his hand and makes tentative licks on the head. The older man groans and slides his hand in his blond locks. The Human Torch swallow the head and licks the slit. He thought Reed would have ‘’stretch’’ his dick to overwhelm him, but he didn’t. He kept it normal, and Johnny could take him with no problems. Another time the wonderful powers.   
The blond swallow more of the length and pumps the base, slowly. He pulls out as slowly, pressing his tongue on the vein. At this state, his skin makes pale smoke, his temperature could fry an egg. He kisses the length before sucking the balls. Once he gets bored he comes back on the head and circles his tongue, still stroking the base softly. His temperature has raised to an uncomfortable level for Mister Fantastic, Johnny’s knows it and Richards hands him a bottle of water to cool down. 

The blond kisses Reed and he kisses back with the same eagerness. He pulls the older man him and Reed helps him not bump in various science equipment. Johnny pumps into a table used for mechanical reparation and lie on it, spreading his legs, his erection making a tent in his sexy blue boxer.   
Reed pushes Storm’s knees up and makes them touch the blonde’s torso. He pulls the boxer just enough to be able to get the bullet out, making Johnny moan shakily. His precum has soak the front of his boxer. Reed gets lube and pour some on his finger to prepare the flaming blond. 

Johnny licks his lips and tries to relax when the cold fingers touch his entrance. His prostate felt almost numb from the vibration of the bullet, but Richards’s fingers brushing over it makes slight jolt of pleasure. Johnny arch when the third finger twist his way in, stretches him. He feel even tighter in the goddamn boxer, which Reed cruelly doesn’t pull away, or tear apart.   
The fingers withdraw and Johnny bites his lower lips while Reed align his cock, and pushes in. Once buried to the base, the scientist jerks his hips and Storm groans. The Human Torch clench around Reed when he pulls out and pulls back. He groans when the older man drags his length out a bit faster.   
The flaming blond touches himself through his boxer and closes his eyes as Reed increases the pace, increasing the blond’s head, their groans filling the silence. His sensitive prostate being simulated again send jolts of pleasure and he soon feels he’s on edge. Reed thrust harder, and harder. Johnny light touch, teasing, on his boxer makes him moan softly, he’s so near now, his temperature rises up higher and the boxer begin to be thinner, almost burning off. He drinks another bottle of water to not have a grilled sausage inside him. Still, the scientist’s near too, he hears it. The Human Torch touch his cock a bit too long and he’s thrown over the edge while Reed pound in him. He cums and stains his boxer while moaning, not flaming on in some incredible luck. The scientist comes too as his ass clench around him. 

Johnny swipes the sweat on his forehead and Reed pulls out. He puts back his pants while Johnny throws away the ruined lingerie. 

\- You okay? Ask Storm.

\- Yes, I took something so I wouldn’t’ burn easily.

\- You were expecting all of that!?

\- Yeah?

\- Why am I surprise? I’m hungry. You’re coming with me. 

\- But-

\- No but, you’re coming. We have to talk anyway. 

Johnny smirks as Reed sighs and they give a swift kiss to each other before heading out talking loudly.


End file.
